Mama Coconuts
by Carnivalia's Ringmaster
Summary: When Coconuts leaves Robotnik, he discovers a Pokemon egg hosting an legendary Pokemon. Meanwhile, Paul and Robotnik want the egg for their purposes. Yes I bent the Pokemon rules a bit for this story. T for violence, pokemon-way cursing and clothing gags.
1. A Pokemon Egg in the Sewer

Author's notes: Well, this is going to be an interesting fanfic for me…I never really read any Pokémon fanfics, 2 really, but this is going to be interesting describing Pokémon battles, even though we haven't reached them in this chapter, but there will be! Anyhow…time for…

COPYRIGHT! YAY!: Mobius' locations, Sonic and co. is by Sega. Sinnoh and Pokémon cast is by the Pokémon Company. And now, it's time for…

**Mama Coconuts!**

Chapter 1: A Pokémon Egg in Mobius!

It was a typical time for Coconuts. He was in the sewer, cleaning the 5 miles of Robotnik's sewers, a gross underground location with green wet slime dripping into the gruesome green river, and it was for a pretty dumb reason to. It was because Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Robotnik as he is called by his henchman, or badniks as they're called, and most of the people in Mobius, demoted him because he tried to be helpful by trying to create a trap to capture Sonic and Tails in, and he was doing fine to, until Scratch and Grounder decided to follow his lead and the rest just went downhill from there. As the final kick in the nuts and bolts, they didn't get in trouble at all! At that demotion, it was clear as day that Coconut's BRUSH could've potentially outranked him!

"Why am I even trying? I mean, whenever I do try, Scratch and Grounder mess me up, and when I DON'T try, I still get demoted if it goes wrong! And considering Robotnik's failure streak, I'll be demoted so low, that I'm pretty sure ROCKS will beat me, stupid, STUPID ROCKS!" Coconuts exclaimed, thinking over the situation as he kicked rocks into the gross green river.

He tried to run away once, but Sonic convinced him that he should return to Dr. Robotnik's fortress, since it is better than living free from him, or so that's what Sonic said it was better than. Coconuts took this into further consideration and figured out that Sonic was WRONG in deeper consideration. He figured out that the positive thing being powered by a captured monkey, (Robotnik's traditional source of his robot's creation and fuel) he DOESN'T have to be recharged or oiled. The rain or snow couldn't do a lot to him either, just make him wet. Food could also be of ease once he finds another job, and as long as he plays his cards correct, he could easily avoid the rude people of Mobius. This lead Coconuts to come up with a conclusion to his problem…

"Hey, ANYWHERE is better than here!" Coconuts spoke out after his realization of his life. He could adapt easily and as a very smart robot, he could do well in the world if everything goes to his plan. Than, Coconuts than made up his mind…

It was than Coconuts decided that it was the last straw…he was going to leave Robotnik's fortress.

"It's time to leave Robotnik!" Coconuts exclaimed, dropping the brush and deciding to hit the nearest exit.

It was very hard to find an exit no-where near Robotnik's Fortress. It was at least 2 miles down the Robotnik Sewer's that he found a far enough place from his formal home. He was about to go up the ladder when he noticed something...

"Huh?" Coconuts asked, before looking at the object.

The object was an oval shaped egg. It was white and had green spots on the bottom of it. It was just lying on the ground, slowly but surely building up grease.

"Are you all alone? Relax; I'm going to be alone too… I have an idea!" Coconuts exclaimed, and after a moment of hesitation, he picked up the egg. "I'm going to take you with me! Maybe I can hatch you and than I can see what you are," Coconuts stated as he climbed out of the sewers with the egg.

Meanwhile, right after Coconut's departure of the sewers, a mysterious man walked into sight. "Huh? Where's the egg? One second after letting it down to chase after some animal, which wasn't a pokémon, the egg got stolen! I was going to train it, than I would've be the best in Sinnoh! I must track it down!" The mysterious man exclaimed, starting his search for the egg in the sewers. 

*With Coconuts…*

On the surface, Coconuts got up with the egg. "Well egg, it's you and me from now on," Coconuts stated to the egg. "Now, I just wonder what you will hatch into…" he said in question. "Maybe I can take this to Professor Dinglehopper Von Schlemmer for help on what it is," he proposed than walked on his way to the nutty professor, only to be stopped after 10 feet by the blue blur himself, Sonic.

"Hold it Coconuts! What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I was just going to Von Schlemmer to see what is in this egg before I run away," Coconuts explained.

"You honestly think it's better anywhere else?" Sonic asked in a bit of a surprised tone.

"DUDE, I LIVE WITH ROBOTNIK; the man who demoted me countless times for trying to help out, the jerk who made me spend all my money on an plunger, the tyrant who kidnapped me as an monkey and the bully who turned me into an robot monkey that runs on never-ending monkey power! YES! I THINK IT IS BETTER ANYWHERE!" Coconuts exclaimed.

"…Dang Coconuts! I understand why you want to leave now." Sonic said, sympathizing with Coconuts. "So, do you have any idea what's in the egg than?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"Not the slightest. All I know is that is has green dots on the bottom, and the bottom only." Coconuts said, showing it to Sonic.

"Hmm…yeah, we may have to give it to Professor Schlemmer. LET'S SPEED, KEED!" Sonic replied, before taking off to the professor's lair, with Coconuts trying to keep up.

"Hey, wait for me!" Coconuts shouted, before Sonic raced back to him.

"Sorry, force of habit outrunning enemies." Sonic admitted, before taking his arm to see Professor Von Schlemmer.

*At the mystery man…*

But right after their departure, the mysterious man climbed out of the sewers. "Well, those 5 miles were a waste of time, except for confirming the fact that the egg was stolen! Now to look on the surface for it!" he shouted in anger, before seeing a fortress off in the distance that has a giant golden statue of a very fat man in front of it doing a pose on top of an spiral mountain. "That looks like an good place to start." He stated, walking off into the distance.

At the fortress, the man stopped to look behind the golden statue, only to find a hidden door to go into the fortress. "Humph…progressing quiet well…" he chuckled to himself a bit as he entered the hidden door.

Inside the fortress, he sees that he entered the janitor supply closet. "Huh? I guess it makes sense, considering all the other events going on today," he said to himself, flashing back to the events that happened today.

*Flashback*

"Where in Arceus is that legendary pokémon, Giratina?" he said, under his breath. He had been searching for the legendary Pokémon for 3 hours, messing up his purple hair and black leather jacket. "Can't believe I lost to Ash, the pathetic trainer I always defeated time after time again, but during the Sinnoh League Pokémon battle…can't believe I slipped up, and now my pokémon may think that I'm a softy now because I praised instead of being angry! I need to find Giratina and defeat it MYSELF to redeem myself as a threat to the Sinnoh League!" he recapped his situation under his breath, as he entered Turn-Back cave where he found Giratina at, only to see a sight that shocked him. 

Giratina wasn't genderless, it had a gender, but it wasn't male, it was a female.

Inside the cave, she was guarding an egg. "Relax my precious egg; you will hatch into the new Giratina, than the name of Giratina will live on forever…" she said in her telepathy powers.

"The egg is hosting another Giratina?" the man asked to himself in a surprised tone, than realized he could just STEAL the egg hosting another Giratina instead of risking his life with the live legendary Pokémon. "PERFECT!" He shouted, only to realize he gave himself away.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Giratina asked in fear and anger as she used dragon breath, hitting him on the spot.

"Uh oh!" he said as he tried to grab the egg, only to find out he was paralyzed. "Slakings lazy behind! I'm paralyzed!" he stated to himself in horror as the ticked off mother came close to him, using her powers to analyze him.

"Your name is Paul. Pokémon trainer who doesn't believe in nice training methods, abuses his Pokémon, and is lucky the police didn't figure out about you." Giratina correctly, yet angrily stated, via telepathy.

"Uh-oh…she is ticked…time to leave…" he said, trying to leave, but he was still paralyzed.

"This will make my day…" Giratina said, disappearing via shadow force, giving Paul just enough time to be free from being paralyzed and get the Pokémon egg.

"And cruelty wins again," he stated, only for Giratina to appear, freezing Paul in fear.

"I should've struck you on the spot, so now it's time to send you away!" she said in anger, creating a black hole underneath Paul's feet.

"Huh?" Paul said, only to look under him. "Oh, flaming Infernapes!" he shouted, before disappearing with the egg.

"Shoot, the egg is gone! Maybe I should've thought that through more…" she said, going after Paul and her egg.

*End flashback*

"Ok, so I know what happened to the egg, but Giratina…" Paul said to himself before shivering as the thought of being confronted with her ended by the door of the janitor's closet opening.

"Uh-oh, WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ROBOTNIK!" a tall robotic chicken named Scratch shouted.

"Let me have him! I will be Robotnik's favorite than," a teal slouched robotic man with tank tracks for feet, drills for hand and nose and a compass for a belly button robot named Grounder said in reply.

"No, I will take him right now! Now get out of my way!" said a fat man in red with a mustache.

"Dr. Robotnik! I brought you a prisoner!" Scratch and Grounder said at the same time, only to have the doctor throw them out of the way to see the intruder.

"Just who do you think are you, spying in the great Robotnik fortress?" Robotnik asked in anger.

"The name is Paul, and I came here looking for a Pokémon egg containing a powerful Pokémon, or animal as you call them here, known as Giratina." Paul responds with his no emotion trademark way of talking.

"Oh…a powerful animal…that will make a great robot! I must have it to take over its power!" Robotnik greedily states.

"Me too…maybe we can team up." Paul suggests.

"BRILLIANT! I WILL WARM UP THE EGG MOBILE IMMEDIATELY! Grounder, call Coconuts to meet us at the egg mobile! Scratch, get the armory ready!"

"Yes sir!" the 2 robots replied, as Scratch immediately went to set up the weapons and Grounder pulls the phone out of his body.

"By the way, which Coconuts are we calling?" Grounder asks.

"COCONUTS THE JANITOR IS WHO WE ARE CALLING!" Robotnik shouts.

"Got it!" Grounder says before calling Coconuts. "Coconuts, are you there? Yes, it's me Grounder. Huh? What? Why? Who is this again? Oh. See you never!" Grounder says, hanging up. "Coconuts said he resigned off the SSSSSS squad," Grounder reports.

"What!" Robotnik and Scratch calls out.

"Well he was just an annoyance to have around anyway. Now we have to be the boss's favorite now! BWA-HA-HA-HA!" Scratch laughs out in victory.

"By the way, what is this, Pokémon you speak of? Robotnik asks.

"Well, I think I'll explain it to you during the break." Paul says, breaking the fourth wall.

Author's Notes: Well this was longer than expected, not that it's a bad thing or anything, just the wow factor was, well, wow. And if anyone hates Paul out there, relax, I will find a way to get karma onto his doorstep. Personally, I feel bad for Coconuts, I mean, he IS smarter than the rest of the badniks, proving his worth countless time, and ending up being a JANITOR! Ouch! Anyway, if you like what you see, review and tell me how I did.


	2. An EggCellent Surprises Yeah I did it

Chapter 2: An Egg-cellent surprise (Yeah, I went there!)

Sonic and Coconuts made there way to the lab of Professor Dinglehopper Von Schlemmer. "Yo, professor! In there?" Sonic yelled in.

"Ah, Sonic, come in. I have a new invention for you! But mind the invention made to catch robots!" Von Schlemmer replies.

"Sweet, this may be what we need." Sonic said, walking in with Coconuts, who is holding the egg, only to get Coconuts trapped.

"Whoa!" Coconuts replied, passing the egg to Sonic in time.

"Oh, Sonic, you got yourself trapped again? I mean, it was only a while ago you got stuck in the diaper making machine," the kooky professor reminds Sonic, only to give Coconuts a grin.

"It was dark in here at the time!" Sonic said, before freeing Coconuts and continuing their way to Von Schlemmer.

"Oh Sonic, glad you freed yourself in record time, quicker than the bra machine I made," Von Schlemmer stated, not looking up from his machine.

"I should've joined Sonic sooner." Coconuts said in his head, sliding past a slight chuckle before Sonic cuts him off.

"I was blasted in the eye, ok Coconuts?" Sonic said in embarrassment.

It was at the mention of Coconuts name that got the professor to look up. "Ay, what is the robot monkey doing here in my creational lair; for I am the great…uh…I forgot my name." Von Schlemmer said in shame, promoting Sonic and Coconuts to slap their faces in embarrassment of the wacky doctor's behavior.

"Professor Dinglehopper Von Schlemmer!" They both said in reply.

"And relax professor, Coconuts is running away from Robotnik's lair, becoming a good guy," Sonic explains.

"True that. Robotnik was such a jerk," Coconuts added to the statement.

"Well, I suppose that is an a-ok…but I got my eye on you!" Von Schlemmer says, before slapping a slimy "I" on Coconut's head.

"Yuck!" Coconuts said, before cleaning it off. "Anyway, we come here to see if can know what is in this egg? Sonic and I never saw an egg like it anywhere in Mobius," he than stated.

"Well, you two are in luck! I just invented a machine just for that reason!" the crazy professor says, before showing the machine.

"Wait, so let me get this straight? You invented a machine, designed for seeing what is inside eggs that aren't from Mobius?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"…and I thought Robotnik was the crazy professor," Coconuts says in shock.

"I know, I just finished a machine which traps people in panties," the nutty professor says, pointing to it.

"What is it with you and woman's clothing?" Sonic asks in disgust.

"I have an, how you say it nowadays, addiction to it. Anyway, give me the egg," Professor Dinglehopper says.

Sonic gives Von Schlemmer the egg, than he places it inside the machine.

"This will only take a moment," the madcap professor says, just as the machine finishes reading the egg data. "Ah, see? Told you so! And you didn't believe me!" the crazed scientist says, before seeing the data, which gives Sonic enough time to give Coconuts the "Coo-coo" sign.

"Ah…it says that this egg is hosting a Giratina, an legendary pokémon which will live to take the place of the current Giratina, and lucky for you two, I found out that the legendary pokémon Giratina is here, on top of the highest point in The Ice Territory!" Von Schlemmer says.

"Well, that is an easy jog! Come on Coconuts, let's race, mace!" Sonic said, before taking Coconut's arm and the egg and racing to The Ice Territory.

"A badnik being nice…I must be too crazy today. Oh well, time to sleep," the professor says, before walking into the panty machine and sleeping.

*At the Egg Mobile's parking location*

"Ok, we no longer have Coconuts with us on our team, so we're going to make do with this," Robotnik says, as the crew begins to pile in the Egg Mobile.

"Ugh, Robotnik, are you sure this will fly us up?" Scratch asks.

"OF COURSE," Robotnik exclaims in a dramatic look at him. "Now, time for lift-off," Dr. Robotnik says; only to have the Egg Mobile fall back down after flying up 5 feet.

"Aw…I know the bazooka was too heavy…" Grounder says.

"No it's not the bazooka, it's you, you idiot!" Scratch says, before slapping him, making his head spin around faster than a record.

"No, I think I have an answer," Paul says, throwing the 2 badniks out, letting the Egg Mobile fly.

"BRILLIANT! You're being promoted to partner!" Dr. Robotnik happily states.

"Hehe…thanks" Paul says, chuckling as they fly off in the flying mobile.

Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder were not taking kindly to being overthrown and Dr. Robotnik favoring Paul over them. "Why are we always outdone?" Grounder says in his low tone.

"Don't know, but I have an idea. I over heard that Paul is scared of that Giratina thing. So why don't we go after it and try to send it to them. Paul, immediately becoming scared, we will than come in and save them, than we HAVE to be Robotnik's favorite," Scratch says.

"That's brilliant, even for a bird-brain like you!" Grounder admits.

"I know that I have brilliant ideas! BWA-HA-HA-HA!" Scratch laughs.

"I'll get the jet packs!" Grounder says, racing into the fortress.

"Hey, wait for me!" Scratch cries out, before racing in to catch up to him.

"Here it is!" Grounder cries out with joy, showing the jet pack to Scratch.

"Wow! It looks so high tech! It even has a spot for woman's…"

"clothing!" Grounder says, finishing off Scratch's sentence. "Anyway, since you have the arms, you will fly with it and I will grab onto your legs and search for it!" Grounder suggests.

"It sounds fair to me! But just one question, where do you think it is?" Scratch asks.

"Hmm…the name 'Giratina' sounds like a dark name type," Grounder states.

"I know! I know! It's in The Ice Territory!" Scratch cries out.

"…Really…The Ice Territory…THAT'S BRILLIANT SCRATCH," Grounder dumbly says.

"I know! BWA-HA-HA-HA!" Scratch chuckled out, before strapping on the jetpack. "Well lets go Grounder!" he than says.

"Liftoff in 5…4…3…2…1…" Grounder says, before grabbing onto Scratch legs and extending his eye out so it could act as a telescope.

"LET'S FLY!" Scratch says, taking off with Grounder.

*Meanwhile, at the Egg Mobile*

"So, where do you think we will find this Giratina egg at Paul?" Dr. Robotnik asks.

"I really don't know. All I know is that it is in this world," Paul admits.

"No matter, I have installed a device just for that purpose!" Dr. Robotnik says, as he pushed a button and a machine pops up.

"Whoa! What is this?" Paul asks in surprise.

"This, my boy, is the egg-celling tracker 9001," Dr. Robotnik says.

"Uh, why do I feel like shouting something after the name of it," Paul replies right after Robotnik says the name of the machine.

"Hmm…yeah me too…Anyway, this machine will track the egg in no time!" Robotnik proudly states, as the machine picks up the eggs location. "Found it! Now, it seems to be…oh no…" Robotnik says in horror.

"Huh? What happened?" Paul asks.

"The egg is in the hands of the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Robotnik shrieks in horror.

"Who's him? That blue guy right down there with the egg and a robot monkey?" Paul asks, pointing to them near the forest.

"What!" Robotnik says, looking over the ledge. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE EGG AND THE HEDGEHOG AND THE MONKEY TRAITOR!" Robotnik cries out in joy.

*With Sonic and Coconuts*

"Hmm…this forest is going to be a bit of a challenge…" Sonic says.

"Not to worry! I am an excellent climber, so I can see where to head!" Coconuts says, climbing an nearby tree to see where to head, only to look up and see the Egg Mobile, making him fall back down. "Whoa!" he says, as he got up.

"Saw a daytime ghost?" Sonic asks in a joking matter.

"No! I saw the Egg Mobile! Robotnik knows about the egg," Coconuts says as he points to the sky.

"Oh boy…let's try to trick them off by disguises, which work for Scratch and Grounder," Sonic says, handing Coconuts and costume…

A little while later, the Egg Mobile dropped by the forest entrance. "Alright, we have them now!" Dr. Robotnik cries out in joy.

"The egg is good as ours!" Paul said in agreement.

"Hello lads!" Sonic in a gas station uniform cried out to Robotnik and Paul.

"Just who are you?" they asked in unison.

"I'm Stanley, and with my partner, Cal, we are here to fix up your Egg Mobile!" Stanley Sonic cried out as Coconuts entered with the same costume Sonic has on.

"Well, I do need extra gas…" Dr. Robotnik says, looking at the vehicle's fuel gauge.

"And the landing was rough…" Paul added.

"Great! We will fix it up in no time!" Cal Coconuts stated, taking a wrench and unscrewing the bottom of the Egg Mobile, letting all the gas leak out. "Whoops! That wasn't meant to happen!" he said as he pulled out the equipment.

"Just what are you doing down there!" Robotnik says in anger.

"Sabotage, let's volt, bolt," Sonic says, throwing his disguise off, and taking the egg as Coconuts joins him and threw off his disguise as they dash through the forest.

"AGH, IT WAS THEM IN DISGUISE!" Robotnik cries out in anger.

"Boy, he's good in disguises. But never mind, we need to take the jetpack and 1 weapon each it we want to catch up to them at this rate," Paul analyzes.

"Is it any wonder why I prefer you over the badniks?" Robotnik asks, as he picks up a net bazooka and a jetpack.

"Nope," Paul replies, picking a jetpack up and a net gun so they could capture them.

*Meanwhile in the forest* 

Scratch and Grounder crash land into the woods, since they ran out of fuel. "You idiot, I told you we should grab fuel at the store!" Scratch cries out in anger.

"You're the brains, I'm the power! You think the plans and I carry them out!" Grounder corrects.

"Yes, and I THINK we needed fuel back at the store!" Scratch said, slapping Grounder.

"And I DO that fact that we need to stick together to become the boss's favorite again!" Grounder says, punching Scratch, turning the slapping into a cartoonish dust ball fight, only to have Sonic and Coconuts enter at that time.

"Well, well, well, what is this session we entered?" Coconuts asked Sonic, only to have the other two badniks to freeze in a position where they both were holding each other.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like!" they both cried out.

"Sure it doesn't…" Sonic rhetorically says, only to hear the sound of jetpacks from a distance. "They're back already?" Sonic asks in surprise.

"Let's hide in the cave," Coconuts suggests.

"What is going to go on in there?" Scratch asks with a grin on his back. "BWA-HA-HA-H-" Scratch laughed out before Sonic spin dashed into him and Grounder, resulting in them swapping heads.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY," Sonic replies with a smack kiss of his hand. "Now let's go!" he says, quickly entering the cave, just as Robotnik and Paul passed the cave, not noticing them.

"I swore I saw them here!" Dr. Robotnik says, landing near the tree with Paul.

"Doesn't matter, that is, if we're lucky enough to catch Giratina instead of the egg, we can become MORE powerful!" Paul replies.

"Oh, true…no wonder you're the most evil pokémon trainer in Sinnoh! You're a evil mastermind!" Robotnik cried out in congrats to Paul.

"Hehe…thanks," Paul says, before noticing the cave. "Should we check in there?" he than asks Robotnik.

"Why not? They maybe in there," Robotnik says, getting up.

"Uh-oh!" Sonic says, before grabbing Coconuts and the egg, and speeding right past them.

"WHOA! You weren't kidding when you said the fastest thing alive," Paul said with amazement of his speed.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG AND ROBOT MONKEY!" Robotnik cries out, stomping the ground.


	3. Meet the Old Giratina  the New Giratina

Chapter 3: Meet The New Giratina And The Old Giratina!

Sonic slides to a stop at the end of the forest with Coconuts and the egg still in contact. "How's the egg, Peg?" Sonic asks.

"It is still in contact! However it is cracking up a bit…" Coconuts replied in a worry tone.

"Did you tell it a joke, 'Mama'?" Sonic said, laughing a bit.

"Not funny hedgehog! I think it is hurt a bit…" Coconuts said examining it a bit.

"Could it be hatching already?" Sonic questions in surprise.

"It could b-" Coconuts said, trying to get his sentence out, before the egg began flashing white. "WHOA! It's hatching!" he than called out.

"What? We need to get this to its mama, quick Nick!" Sonic replied, trying to get speed before the egg hatches fully.

The baby Giratina was just like the original, only 1 foot instead of its 14 feet mommy. "Momma?" the baby asks in question.

"Whoa! It hatched!" Coconuts said in reply.

"And even more, it thinks it's your mama!" Sonic cracked out, before laughing full force.

"Quiet! We are still being chased by Robotnik and Paul you know!" Coconuts quietly stated.

"Oh right! Let's go!" Sonic said, before dashing into Paul. "WOW! They caught up quickly!

"Actually, we were right behind you! Your laughing stalled you two just enough for us to catch up to you!" Robotnik says, discomforting Sonic.

"He…sorry." Sonic apologizes.

"Now, give us the baby!" Paul shouts in anger.

Baby Giratina, scared by this, uses Scary Face, a move which makes a face so scary, it would make the Exorcist proud. "WHOA!" Paul cried out in fear, falling back. The baby than uses Dragon Breath, basically like a flame thrower, on Paul, burning off his clothes and doing mortal damage to him.

"Ouch! I'm being boiled!" Paul said, trying to stand up, only to have Sonic and Coconuts run straight over him.

Robotnik pulls out a burning healer and heals Paul with it. "I can't let my best worker give in like that! Let's get them!" Robotnik says, sending a net trap at them, trapping them.

"Well than, let's Flame, same!" Sonic said to the baby pokémon, having it used Dragon Breath to burn the net.

"Ok Sonic?" Coconuts asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, the flames didn't do a whole lot. Well let's roll, Troll," Sonic cried out, picking up the baby and racing with Coconuts to The Ice Territory.

"Threaded nets, not a good idea when trapping Pokémon being able to breathe fire…" Paul states.

"Well let's go with the jet packs!" Robotnik says, staring the jet packs up and flying straight up into Scratch and Grounder.

"WOAH!" the two robots cried out, colliding into their boss.

"SCRATCH! GROUNDER! What are you two doing here? Snoo-PING AS-usual I see?" Robotnik oddly cried out.

"No sir! We are after the hedgehog too!" Scratch replied.

"No matter, I'm demoting you to scrub robot fourth class!" Robotnik exclaimed, pulling a trap door and a lever out and placing the two dumb bots on it.

"What! Sir, no! We can help y-" Grounder cried out, before having the floor under them fall out, leaving them to fall into the sewers. "Brilliant idea, idea creator," he than remarked to Scratch in the sewer, knocking him on the head twice.

"Oh quiet! I think I see a manhole," Scratch replied, pulling on the thing he thought was a manhole, only to be covered in more dirty water. "Ok, that was toilet paper," Scratch said dumbly.

*Meanwhile, back at Sonic and Coconuts*

Sonic was dashing with Coconuts and the recently hatched baby till the felt a cold breeze. "Whoa! When did it get so cold, mold?" Sonic asked.

"Are we in the Ice Territory, Sonic?" Coconuts asked.

"I think that may be it…" Sonic replied.

"In that case, let's find that Giratina!" Coconuts exclaimed.

"Hmm, just where is it?" Sonic asked, as the baby Giratina wondered ahead.

"Sonic…the baby…" Coconuts said, shaking Sonic's arm as the baby took off to a mountain.

"Huh?" Sonic said, as he looked around and saw the baby Giratina wonder to a mountain.

"WHOA! Slow down, flow!" Sonic exclaimed, racing to the baby as it tried to climb the mountain.

"Well, we need to keep a close eye on the baby, and we also have to find the highest mountain," Coconuts said, looking around. "AHA! THERE IT IS!" Coconuts cried out in joy as he point to the mountain which was covering them in a shadow.

"Looks high enough, and I just saw something move up there," Sonic said, pointing to the moving oval thing up top. "Let's clime, slime!" Sonic shouted, as he staring his dash up, only to slide back down after falling butt first on the ice.

"HAHAHA! Mommy funny!" The baby Giratina cooed out in between laughs.

"Funny stuff, lets see you climb Coco…nuts?" Sonic asked in a dumbfounding way near the end of the sentence, when Coconuts called him with the baby Giratina on his back on the third ledge.

"WHOA, JOE! How did you get up that fast?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Told you I'm a climber, now let's go!" Coconuts exclaimed as he continue his clime with the baby.

"Slow down Coconuts! I never thought I'll say that," Sonic responded in an surprised tone as he started his climb.

*Meanwhile, with Scratch and Grounder*

"Are you sure it is this one Grounder? The last time I checked, I popped into someone's toilet!" Scratch angrily said.

"At least it was a woman and you got the chance to look up at her…" Grounder replied before Scratch cuts him off again.

"ARMS! Now pull open the manhole!" Scratch command, holding his ears shut and looking away with closed eyes as Grounder opens it, and to have nothing come out.

"THIS ONE IS SAFE!" Grounder shouted to Scratch.

Scratch was disappointed that the green robot wasn't covered in dirty things. "Ah well, at we don't have to encounter that singing monster again," Scratch said, reliving the past before Grounder pulled him up to a cold climate.

"WE DID IT! WE REACHED THE ICE TERRITORY! VICTORY-SCREECH!" Scratch exclaimed happily with Grounder before the two screeched out in a joy of happiness before Grounder stopped and saw Sonic and Coconuts with the baby Giratina.

"The baby! They have it!" Grounder replied, interrupting the screech of victory as he points to the two climbers and the baby Giratina.

"Whoa! Let's get the jet packs and fly up!" Scratch says, donning the jetpack on and flying up to the mountain top.

"Uh-oh, Coconuts! Your other rivals are here!" Sonic said, pointing to the two robots flying up.

"Come on baby Giratina, scare them!" Coconuts says, looking away from the Pokémon in fright as it got it's scare face on, startling the two robots and making them plummet, and in an ironic fashion on top of Robotnik and Paul.

"What are you two doing here? We almost fired the bazooka at them!" Paul angrily says.

"No, not the demotion again!" the two robots cried out in fear.

"NO! Not that again. That's to GOOD for you two dumbbells; Paul, DISSASMBLE THOSE BUMBLING IDIOTS!" Robotnik ordered to Paul.

"With pleasure…" Paul said with his sinister trademark smirk, making the two robots gulp and cry in fear.

Back with Sonic's group, they look down to see what they were doing to poor Scratch and Grounder.

"Oh my…so glad I left him!" Coconuts replied in fear. "Don't look junior!" he than replied, covering the baby Giratina's eyes.

"Ye-ow! I didn't know why I destroyed Ro-butt-nik completely now. This is TOO cruel, even for those two dumbniks!" Sonic replied in fear, before he felt an instant presence of heat.

Baby Giratina sent a Dragon Breath flame up, as in a way to alert the mother.

"I think he saw the mother!" Sonic replied, trying to make noise to alert the mother of their presence.

"Hey, mother, we have you son! If you hear me, we were protecting the son the whole way! We promise!" Coconuts replied to make sure that the mother heard.

That worked. The mother looked over the ledge and flew down to them.

"Whoa, you're a big one!" Coconut's said in reply.

"Yeah, here's your son mother Giratina." Sonic said, showing the baby to its true mother.

"Well than, thank you two for getting my son to me." Mother Giratina said in thanks by telepathy, before scanning them. "You are Sonic; hero of Mobius, fastest thing alive and have a noble heart," It concluded.

"Yes, the fastest in the land!" Sonic proudly said.

"Wow! It can talk to; amazing!" Coconuts said in admiration of it.

It than turn it's attention to Coconuts. "You are Coconuts; an badnik who left Robotnik in hopes of finding an home who will love you or just live alone in peace." The mother said in its telepathy way.

"Yeah, that's true..." Coconuts said in a low tone.

"Well good luck than. Oh, by the way, do you two know where in Arceus' holy name that Pokémon Trainer from Groudon's lair, Paul is?" Giratina asks in question.

"I believe it's them, down there!" Sonic said pointing to him and Robotnik, who were using Scratch and Grounder's head as a pom-pom.

"Thank you, I'll let you two ride down on me and give an front row seat of payback," Giratina said as they climbed onto her as she started her way down, as she used scary face on them.

"Hold on, it's the baby again," Paul said in annoyance, before turning and punching it.

"Uh…Paul?" Dr. Robotnik said, trying to alert Paul.

CHOMP! The big Giratina took a gigantic bite of Paul's arm, and not completely ripped it out, made it dangle a bit.

"AHHHHHHH!" Paul shrieked out like a little girl once he realized it was the MOTHER that he punched instead. "Uh, hello Giratina, how are things?" Paul sheepishly asked, trying to act innocent. "Uh, so, what's the time?" Paul asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, Paul…is that the Pokémon you were scared of?" Robotnik asked in horror.

"Yes it is…" Paul whispered back, trying (and failing) on letting Giratina know that he fears it.

"Actually, I have the time. Oh, look at that! The current time is…Pay past back," the mother said as it open its jaw and moved in to bite Paul.

"WAAAAAAAH! MOMMY!" Robotnik cried out in tears, sucking his thumb and curling into a ball, before a shadow covered him.

"NONONONONO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! I WAS SUPPOSE TO MAKE EVERY TRAINER I MEET DEPRESSED TO EITHER RANGE FROM QUITTING THE POKEMON TRAINER WAY TO KILLING THEMSELVES! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO RULE ALL OF SINNOH! WHY!" Paul shouted out in anger and tears before being bitten limb from limb by Giratina…till his body and head was left.

"This will let you have plenty of time to reflect on your behavior, leaving you to freeze in an ice cube," Giratina angrily shouted, leaving Paul to his cold fate and turning to Robotnik. "And YOU!" the mother exclaimed in anger.

"WHAT IS IT? I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" Dr. Robotnik exclaimed in tears as the mother growled.

"Well, since you didn't do NEARLY as much damage, fine…BUT LEAVE HERE AND NEVER RETURN!" Giratina shouted in fury.

"I WILL! I WILL!" Dr. Robotnik said as he dashed out of the Ice Territory to never be heard from again.

After the punishment was distributed, Giratina created a portal back to the Pokémon world. "Thank you for protecting the baby for me." Giratina said.

"No, thank you for getting rid of Paul and Robotnik; they shall not be missed!" Sonic cried out.

"For some reason, I feel that a whole lot of other people completely agree with you," the mother said in agreement.

"Bye-mommy!" baby Giratina said, waving to Coconuts before entering the portal with its mother.

"Well, thank you for the help hedgehog! Time to get going! I will send you a postcard!" Coconuts said before dashing away, only to find him into a world of new adventure.

"Hate sad good-byes? Me too! I'LL MISS, YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Sonic cried out as Coconuts dashed out of his sight.

"Time for a new adventure!" Coconuts happily cried out, jumping forward with a great leap.

SONIC-SEZ! 

"Oh boy Junior! We're going to have so much fun!" Coconuts said to the baby Giratina.

"Hold it Coconuts!" sonic says, zooming into the scene. "It is WAY PAST COOL to have a pet like a dog or a cat, but some animals aren't fit to living in house, like lions, tigers or bears, and oh my, I don't think that is fit for an home." Sonic states to Coconuts.

"I guess your right…" Coconuts sadly said in reply.

"Kids, if you want a pet, make it a legit pet by going to the local pet store. Never bring home a pet from the wild, it may have rabies or try to attack you. If an animal is injured however, with no one to help him, than it's ok to take him in and heal him, but once it's done, free him to his home in the wild! SONIC SAYS!" Sonic exclaimed with excitement.

SONIC-SEZ! #2

"Ok Robotnik, from the looks of this and the household, you passed the yearly safety exam. Your house is safe…for now…" The police officer said in a disappointed matter, buying a new pair of handcuffs just for this occasion to cuff Robotnik.

"YAY; back to my normal lifestyle!" Robotnik said with a voice of joy.

"Hold it officer!" Sonic said dashing in with Coconuts, whom is bruised up, at super speed. "I have physical and photo evidence that Robotnik abuses his creations!" Sonic said, handing him the pictures of Robotnik abusing Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts.

"YES! MY NEW HANDCUFFS WILL NOT BE A WASTE OF MONEY!" He said with great joy, than getting back on track. "I mean, you're under arrest Dr. Robotnik!" He said as he handcuffed him.

"Kids, get it together! If someone is being abused, call the police immediately! Even if it didn't turn out to be abuse, the police will understand since you are trying to look out for them!" Sonic explained.

"Ah, are you the hedgehog who said that Coconuts should stay with his abusive parent? Yeah, you are coming with us for some questions," The police officer said as he handcuffed Sonic.

"And never ignore it! Respond immediately!" Sonic said as he got in the car.

Author's notes: Yes, an end to a story with 2 Sonic Sez! That was quick! Relax, my other stories will take long times to finish reading! I just wanted to focus on Banjo-Threeie but do a little side-step story. And hey-hey-hey! I just by passed my 200th hit! This is progress! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORIES AND STAY TUNE FOR THE SEQUAL…

TEAM BADNIK 2!


End file.
